


Deltas

by SpookyHoodlum



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Canon Characters Appear, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHoodlum/pseuds/SpookyHoodlum
Summary: A sort-of poem about an all female bikie gang making their own rules on the Transcon One.





	Deltas

Deltas are women, sisters, daughters,  
Girls with blackened eyes and split knuckles.

Deltas break windows, noses, and hearts,  
Their teeth are crooked, their jeans are torn.

Deltas were all cast aside for another,  
They belong only to themselves now.

Deltas are dirty fingernails and bloody noses,  
Cigarette ash and whiskey breath.

Deltas drifted together and held on tight,  
They scream at the sky over the roaring ocean.

Deltas bury past husbands and lovers,  
They don’t step around, they walk right over you.

Deltas glare from the dark with shining eyes,  
A clowder of cats, a pack of wolves.

Deltas come and go as they please  
Don’t ask them where they’ve been.

Deltas are hellions and goblins, they are the moon,  
They are the color red, they are poisonous flowers.  
Deltas are women, sisters, daughters,  
Deltas answer to none.


End file.
